custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzzat
Kuzzat 'is a deadly, hostile and extremely effective Rahkshi of Virus (and is consider to be a one of a kind). Biography On the Northern Continent, Makuta Tazzuk and Wrekan created Kuzzat with an extremely rare Kraata that only Tazzuk could produce (that was colored black, gray, brown, and red). Kuzzat was created to act as Tazzuk's secret apprentice (as most of the Brotherhood is unaware of his existence prior to certain members) and accomplish task and missions that other Rahkshi have failed to do. Kuzzat's very first mission was to eliminate a Dark Hunter named "Fireblaze" who had secret intels on Tazzuk's future plans. He confronts the Dark Hunter and eliminates him with his power over a deadly substance that Tazzuk merely called it "Virus". When the Elite Rahkshi were created, he introduced himself to them and announced that he'd be the leader of there group. To avoid any of the members showing disobedience, he made an example out of one of their own by affecting the Rahkshi with his power of Viruses. He's been on multiple missions throughout his existance that were requested by his master, Tazzuk. One particular mission was to capture a Ta-Matoran named Vatar and bring him to Tazzuk alive. After confronting a flame-like warrior named Fikorv and seemingly killing him, he was able to succeed in his mission and bring the Matoran to his master. Before the attack on Destral, Kuzzat was present there, but was ordered by Tazzuk (during his time of being leader there) to go to the Southern Continent and watch over one of their fortress. As he got there, he battled two Order of Mata Nui member named Vecca and Ikovack. He was getting the upper hands in their fight, and almost killed Ikovack, until Wrekan telepathically sends him a message to head towards the Northern Continent and assist his fellow Elite Rahkshi to destroy their foes over there. Kuzzat flies off and eventually approaches the island, and meets a Rahkshi there named Nirkex. They arrived at Wrekan's hidden fortress, and were instructed by the Makuta to hunt down the ones they were seeking. During their search-and-destroy mission, they came across a Skaki named Efron and a Le-Matoran named Dunu. After Efron was force to reveal Vecca's direction, he then killed Dunu and knocked Efron unconsious. He then ordered Nirkex to go inform Wrekan that he will return after killing his targets. He then proceeds to ambush Vecca and Ikovack by throwing his shield at the latter. Abilities and Traits Kuzzat is consider one of the only beings in the Matoran Universe who has the power over Viruses, which he can create, control and absorb. Virus is an evil condition or thing that spreads destructively through it's affected victims body, consuming and eating away at the inner organic tissue parts of the body fataly, and quicky affecting the whole host until the victim's condition is to the point of certain death. There are no cures for this special virus, making it one of the most lethal powers to be used by a being. Kuzzat is very vile and dreaded, who never hesitates to slay any of his victims, friend or foe. He has been taught by his "father", Tazzuk to never trust anyone except himself and his master, and use your "allies" as decoys to get a more distinct advantage against his enemies. Tools He has four mechanical arms that all have razor-sharp claws, and carries the Staff of Viruses, Two Dark Blades and a Blade-Shield on his left upper arm. Trivia *Kuzzat's role of being Tazzuk's "secret apprentice" was slightly inspired by Star Wars character; Starkiller. *Kuzzat's appearance was slightly inspired by Scotttjt's Zevrahk and Diebeq5b's Vilrohk. *Kuzzat is one of the only Rahkshi in KylerNuva's collection who can speak in Matoran. *Kuzzat is the main character in a story serial called "''The Birth of Death". He originally (along with Vecca) was schedule to appear in an upcoming video called "Sacred Story: Vecca vs Kuzzat." ''But this has been changed, and both will confront each otheri n ''"Reign of Terror". *Kuzzat's was originally called the "Rahkshi of '''Cancer", but KylerNuva decided to change it and simply call his power "Virus". Appearance *[[The Birth of Death |''The Birth of Death ]](First Appearance) *''Sacred Story *''Reign of Terror '' Category:Rahkshi Category:User:KylerNuva